<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will show you who I really am by Merzmerzuzana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817296">I will show you who I really am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana'>Merzmerzuzana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies, F/M, Hate Sex, Kissing, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Smut, Teenage Rebellion, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rey, this is my friend, Armitage Hux.”<br/>Rose said to her, that she can introduced her a very nice guy. But instead of that, it´s only him.<br/>Armitage Hux.<br/>Her old enemy. The worst nightmare is sitting on her best friend´s couch.<br/>Armitage Hux from her past was not so handsome as him, and also not so scary as him.<br/>The man that looking at her, just like she is his prey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey, Rey/Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will show you who I really am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not native  english speaker, and this story is unedited, so be warned that you can find the mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rey, this is my friend, Armitage Hux.”</p><p>Rose said to her, that she can introduced her a very nice guy. But instead of that, it´s only him.</p><p>Armitage Hux.</p><p>Her old enemy. The worst nightmare is sitting on her best friend´s couch.</p><p>Armitage Hux from her past was not so handsome as him, and also not so scary as him.</p><p>The man that looking at her, just like he is his prey.</p><p>He was wearing a military uniform, just like Rose said to her, but he is not a war hero that he described to her.</p><p>It fit´s him and she must accept it. She hates him almost half of her live and don´t want to stop.</p><p>He´s got a special place in his heart.</p><p>“I know your friend,” she said to her very quickly. She wants to run away from him, run away from all her memories. “I know him very well. Rose, I…”</p><p>“Don´t be afraid, Rey, everything will be okay, I am sure, that he is the right person for you.”</p><p>“But I…” she tried to say to her, that she is wrong, but Rose ended in her boyfriend’s arms again and forgot about everything.</p><p>“Nice to see, you again, Rey.”</p><p>He smiled on her, just like they are old friends and not the enemies, that fight against each other.</p><p>“I cannot say the same, to you, Hux. I am sorry.”</p><p>“You are still the same, so pretty, so headstrong. So scared of me,” she know that he only provoked her.</p><p>
  <em>Did he really think that I am pretty? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>She cannot think about it.</p><p>He is nobody for her, just like she means nothing to him.</p><p>“Run, if you must, but I know what you really want from me?”</p><p>“You don´t know anything!”</p><p>He is a challenge for her, no matter what. And she is ready to accept it.</p><p>“I know you, more then you know herself, Rey. We have a history, that I can forgot, not even in battlefield.”</p><p>He said to her, when she sits down next to him. She knows about his weaknesses and she is ready to remind him that she can use them against him.</p><p>Yes, they have a history. He stole the first kiss from her, she cannot forget how she feel, when she slapped him.</p><p>If he wants to talk about a past, he will get what he wanted. She gives him back all the pain.</p><p>“How´s you mother?”</p><p>She knows how sensitive he can react about this theme. But this time was his reaction different than it the past.</p><p>He comes from the rich and powerful family with old military history. But he is only the son of the kitchen person.</p><p>Nobody for his father. Only a burden.</p><p>His mother is a nice and quiet person, and Rey have a good memories about her. When she lived in foster care, her foster family are not interested in her, she is always on the street, always hungry. One day Hux show her who he really was. She met his mother, and know the true about him.</p><p>His mother offers her a dinner, the first time, somebody cares about her. But she cannot accept her help. Not even think about this option.</p><p>“Fine, same as usually, thanks.”</p><p>She can see the sadness in his eyes, but she must ignore it. Her enemy show her the mercy only one time, and she still cannot know his true reasons.</p><p>“And you? What are you doing, now, Rey?”</p><p>“I am just…” how could she tell him, that she is unemployed at the moment. He didn´t need to know that, she lost her job. And now she is with no money, no place to live, just like usually, everything is fucked up.</p><p>“It´s okay, don´t be shy.”</p><p>“I am not, I am just…”</p><p>She lost it. This time he won the challenge, but she is not ready to give up.</p><p>“I am waiting for a new opportunity.”</p><p>“That´s sound great. I am sure, that you will find your dream job. I believe in you, Rey.”</p><p>“No, you are not, you are believed only in yourself.”</p><p>“Maybe you are right, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I am not your sweetheart.”</p><p>She can feel his touch, on her hand, just like he wants to support her, but she is not ready if she needs this.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>His question almost hurt her. Remind her the past. Remind her their meetings. Everything is still inside her head.</p><p>He is the first person, that she hates and wants.</p><p>“Because I wanted you, all the time, I hated you and I wanted you. It´s driving me crazy, and now you are here.”</p><p>“I can give you, everything that you want, Rey. This time I will not give us po easily. I am not a boy, not enymore.”</p><p>***</p><p>She doesn´t know why she leaved Rose´s house with him. It just happens. He offered her hand and she accepted it, with no words.</p><p>Her body was full of new emotion. She was shaking, just like she is waiting for the execution and even worse.</p><p>Her clit burned and it never stopped, just like he is everything what she needs to fight with your own desires.</p><p>She needs to be naked, need to be humanized by him. She needs to be broken again.</p><p>“I hate you, Armitage, I will always hate you.”</p><p>He said to him, when he closed the door to his luxury apartment.</p><p>He stripped her t-shirt off, and her bra too, her pants, his fingers are playing with her, so softly, she moans with pleasure and cannot stop. She is waiting for him only with her denim skirt, she wants to hurt him, she wants to give him all the pain.</p><p>“I hate you, too. Maybe more that I can love you, sweetheart. You are my curse, your body belongs only to me, from now, understood,” he whispered to her, almost gently.</p><p>The he helps her to sit on the table. One of that old and ancient wooden table, so cold, but her body was so hot, burned with a dark desires.</p><p>She was hot and wet, from his fingers, only needs to feel his hard cock inside. Need him inside so much.</p><p>“Yes, there, yes,”</p><p>His kisses is very possessive, when he penetrated her, and her G-spot started to drive her crazy.</p><p>All the places that needs his care are burning from his touches.</p><p>“Yes, I need, yes, nh…nnnnnhhh…”</p><p>She can scream openly, with no regrets, with no fear.</p><p>“Rey, you are the good girl, my good girl, my mistress, your master, loved you, Rey.”</p><p>“Armitage, I love it, I need it, more,” she scratches his back, caused him the pain, but she cannot stop.</p><p>She opens her legs for him more, hugged him tightly, and screaming from pleasure, when he takes her, almost violently.</p><p>He was playing with her; pleasure and the pain are giving her everything what she needs.</p><p>She helps him, moved with him, accepted his cock inside of her. Enjoying every single moment.</p><p>Her climax was so intensive, she can just hugging him.</p><p>***</p><p>“You are mine, now, Rey.”</p><p>She is sleeping in his bed. In his arms, she can feel his naked body, the warm of his touches.</p><p>“No, I am not.”</p><p>She will always fight against it.</p><p>Her hand was in her clitoris again, massaging him, rubbing him. She cannot stand it, she needs to feel her climax again.</p><p>“Armitage… I… Armitage…”</p><p>“Say it!”</p><p>He kissed her neck, his lips are so sweet, so soft.</p><p>“No, I… no… nhhh… nhhh…nhhh… I … I am…yours.”</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>“I am yours, only yours, my master.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>